1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an adjustable riveter apparatus for pulling a screw column, and more particularly, to control a length of the screw column for different screws.
2. Description of the Related Art
The riveter apparatus is a very common tool at a construction site for a pulling screw column. The riveter apparatus makes a position head by pulling a plate, than uses a column to connect to a front end of a rod of the riveter apparatus, through a hole on a board. While pressing a handle of the riveter apparatus, the rod will back and change the column shape so as to fix it to the board. The changed column is the result of the rod dragging force and the column backing force, so the distance of dragging is relative to the quality of the riveter apparatus. Further, if the rod dragging force is too large and deforms the column more than needed, the column will be destroyed under the handle pressing force and affect the quality of construction. It is also a problem where the rod dragging force is too small to adequately deform the column, the column is not effective. In the past, the riveter apparatus can not be adjusted for pulling distance, so the handle of riveter apparatus must be pressed until the optimal distance is achieved. That results in the column being easily destroyed, and requires rework. In order to solve the above problem and save working time, the present invention provides an adjustable riveter apparatus for adjusting the displacement distance of the column so as to improve the quality of construction and prevent the column from being destroyed.